


I'll Wait

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative look at what some may like to see happen while Hook's chained to a radiator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait

“Go ahead and take Henry and your father down to the boa-”

“That’s a _ship_ , love.”

Emma bristled at Killian’s interjection and she shot him a glare before she turned back to Neal with a tight-lipped excuse of a smile. “Please?”

“You want me to leave you here with _him_?” Neal looked confused, canting his head to the side as he stared at Emma. “He’s not sa-”

Emma shook her head, “He’s chained up to a radiator, do you really think he poses a threat to me?” She flashed Hook a smirk before, looking back imploringly at Neal, “Now, please.” She glared a little harder when he hesitated, “I’ll take a cab. _Go_.”

“Fine, I’ll see you at the docks.” Neal muttered as he headed out of his apartment without a second thought.

“You know if you wanted me _alone_ you could’ve just asked.” Killian smirked cockily up at her, tugging at the cuff around his wrist, “Unless you’re just _that_ keen on tying me up. Which, in all honesty, to each his own. Not my favourite, but I’m more than-”

“Do you _ever_ shut up?” Emma’s hands went to her hips and she stared down at the pirate with furrowed brows.

Killian pressed his lips together, petulantly deciding not to speak anymore.

With a heavy sigh Emma knelt down beside him, “Why did you do this? Why did you stab Gold?”

The pirate side-eyed her, looking away, “I told you why _before_.”

“The tattoo.” She nodded, her eyes cast to the floor. “Right.”

Why the hell was she acting like the name on his tattoo somehow affected her?  If he was brutally honest, Swan wasn’t acting like herself at all. She was distant and downtrodden and he _knew_ it was that brat of Rumplestiltskin’s that was playing cozy with her and her lad. “What’s changed with you?”

“ _What_?” Emma jerked upright, surprised when the pirate followed her, standing up as much as he could given where she’d handcuffed him to the radiator. “I’m not acting different.”

“Yes you are. Where’s the woman that _bested_ me?” Killian cocked a brow, giving her a look that proved that he could see straight through her. “It’s him isn’t it? You’ve found your lost love.”

Emma’s fist balled at her side, “You’re as bad as Gold.” She snapped coldly, eyes narrowing.

“Oh,” Killian mocked, “I’ve hit on a sore spot.”

“You’ve got sore spots too, _Hook_. I think her name was Milah.” Emma stepped dangerously close to him, proving to him that his words meant _nothing_ to her.

Killian jerked hard at the cuff around his wrist, lunging towards her as best he could. “You’re the woman who’s in love with a _coward_ ’s son.” He gritted before he could censor his words. He didn’t have a fucking clue why he was suddenly so hurt and effected by the apparent connection between her and Milah’s son.

There was a moment of complete silence before Emma broke it, “ _Fuck you_.” Her hand fell swiftly across his jaw, garnering a growl of irritation from the pirate. Eyes met, heat and anger behind their glares.

It was hard to tell who initiated it, one or both, but it didn’t matter as lips crashed against lips. Emma’s fingers curled around the material of his thick leather coat, tugging him closer, pressing herself flush against him.

Killian wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close. There was no hook at the end of his arm, but that didn’t mean that the limb was completely useless while his other, _functioning_ , one was held hostage.

Her fingers slipped from his coat, trailing along that damned ‘v’ of his shirt, nails scraping against the dusting of hair there. “ _Emma_.” He growled against her lips, jerking at his arm again. He wanted to _feel_ her. “Let me go.”

Emma started to pull away, everything in her telling her he was using this as a way to get free. Warning bells sounding in her mind.

“You can _trust_ me.” Killian whispered, his eyes meeting hers with a look of dead-seriousness that he could hardly conceal. He meant it. More than anything he’d said to her before.

She fumbled in her pocket, pulling out the key and unlocking the cuff. It clanked against the radiator as he pulled free and she assumed that his sudden movement was his lunge to freedom, but it was far from that. Instead his hand groped for purchase as he turned her around and pressed her to the wall, his lips against hers again, more fervently than before.

Emma shoved at his leather coat, pushing it off of his shoulders, working it to the floor. He gripped the back of her own coat, tugging at it sharply so it would come off both of her shoulders at once.

“ _Ho-_ ”

Killian pressed against her lips, silencing her word, “It’s Killian, love. _Killian_.”

Emma smirked, shaking her head, “Hook.” Her hand trailed down his chest again, nails scraping as she dragged more of the material down. “ _Hook_.”

“ _Swan_.” Killian warned, his eye glinting with a dangerous glint. “Say the right name.”

“No.” Her fingers trailed over his abdomen, before dipping beneath his shirt and trailing over the bare skin just above his leather trousers.

“Say it.”

“Make me.” She challenged, her eyes full of mischief as the barest tips of her fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his trousers. She smirked at his apparent confusion and leaned in, lips barely brushing his. “ _Make me_.”

That was all it took to make the last ounce of resolve snap. He hauled her upwards, turning them and placing her on the edge of the radiator, back against the wall. Killian worked her shirt over her head, eyes taking in her skin now bared before his eyes.

They should hate each other, despise one another. But here they were, fingers and lips, teeth and tongue, skin to skin.

Emma’s back arched, her shoulder pressed against the wall for support as the pirate wrenched her jeans and underwear from her hips in one swift movement, tossing them to the ground with their other abandoned garments. “ _Hook_!” She gasped, her eyes widening as his fingers brushed along her inner thigh, his eyes on hers, holding her gaze.

This day had been a whirlwind of emotions. Highs and lows, deceit and hurt, and unbelievable things, but there was _one_ thing she was sure of. Him. There was an undeniable connection between them, a pull that no one could ever deny. It wasn’t like what she’d had with Neal, it wasn’t even _close_. It was a magnetic pull that drew them together.

Three hundred years he’d gone searching for ways to kill Rumplestiltskin and somehow magic had pulled her to him. Then she’d left him at the top of the beanstalk and he’d _still_ found his way to her. She left him behind in the Enchanted Forest and he _still_ found a way to Storybrooke. Even now. She’d gone to Manhattan and, it might have had nothing to do with her, but he was there.

That was more than _anyone_ had ever found their way to where she was.

Emma’s fingers fumbled between them, wanting the final layer gone. She tugged at the laces of his leather trousers, jerking the material apart. Killian barely gave her a moment before he’d pulled her off of the radiator and tugged her legs around him, skin against skin, but not quite there yet.

“Emma…” He breathed, lips trailing along her jaw. “ _Say it_.”

“Make me.” She rocked her hips forward, a gasp escaping her lips, her legs tightening around him. “ _Make me_.”

Killian growled, teeth scraping along her jawline, as he _finally_ ended the tormenting, taking her. He stilled, relishing the moment. Everything was still sore from the car accident, skin still cracked with abrasions, bruises far from ready to heal, and ribs that still throbbed fiercely, but _none_ of that hurt right now.

Not even the tattoo on his arm, the reminder that always felt a little too heavy, a little too sore. The weight was gone, replaced with the weight of _her_ warmth in _his_ arms.

“ _Emma_.”  He groaned as he slowly began to move, his fingers curling around her hip to hold her up.

Those too-blue eyes met hers and she felt lost, spiraling into an unstoppable place. “ _Killian_.” She whispered, the name spilling from her lips like she was meant to _always_ say it. Hook was gone, his eyes were clearer and brighter – like the glimmer she’d seen on the beanstalk. “Killian.” Her lips met his and she clung to him.

She was drowning in him, completely swept away in the pirate that saw straight through her. But it couldn’t keep away the inevitable fact that she would _have_ to leave him behind. It wasn’t because she _wanted_ to – hell, after that she was certain she didn’t want to be parted from him again, but she had bigger matters to deal with.

 She couldn’t let her son down again.

Henry had just seen Hook potentially fatally wound his newfound grandfather; he wasn’t going to accept that his mother _trusted_ that man. Not after everything that had happened. The hurt her white lies had already caused.

 _Killian_ had to stay behind.

“I’ll be back.” Emma promised as she straightened her coat, casting a sideways glance at her disheveled appearance in the mirror.

Killian stepped into her line of view, “I trust you.”

The blond smiled at him, the first genuine smile that had crossed her lips in days. “I’ll see you soon.” She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, lingering for a second longer. “Stay low. I’ll be back in a few days.”

“I’ll wait.”


End file.
